


Lockdown

by XForeverHollowX



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XForeverHollowX/pseuds/XForeverHollowX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Eames, now back at Briarwood Academy, having spent a year in Europe - France and Italy -, is forced to confront his past and more importantly Arthur. Arthur, thought that his troubles would disperse with Eames leaving for Europe, but he was unprepared for what is to come when Eames suddenly returns, let alone when they are put in lockdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a rough draft! I wanted to post it to see what sort of response it would get before I continue. Feel free to comment!! I'll be posting more later on! :)

Arthur never judged his perception. It was quite accurate, even on an off day he could get through lessons fairly well without any large contribution from him. Or so he thought. What Arthur failed to consider was the return of...

"Eames, welcome back to Briarwood Academy," his teacher Mr. Fischer, or Robert as he all but blatantly had them call him disregarding formalities, declared proudly, as if a knight had journeyed back to his home country after a long absence. Arthur snapped his head and felt his eyes land upon all too familiar blue eyes. Arthur forced himself to look away, to stop staring. He left the deep blue eyes gaze back at him, not once breaking contact as words flowed from his plush lips. 

"It feels as though I never left. I'm quite eager to pick up where I left off," the British man drawled in that all too annoying way he does. Arthur gritted his teeth and tore his eyes from the man, knowing all too well who that was addressed to. He didn't care and forced his gaze back to the pristine notebook. 

"Well Eames, if you would kindly have a seat, I'm sure you'll assimilate in no time at all," Robert continued. Arthur held his breath and tried to not look over to his left where a barely-used desk sat. He kept his eyes on the notebook as he saw the silhouette of a man take form beside him. He never glanced to his left for the rest of the period. 

~~~

The bell signaling the end of prep sounded, as Arthur disappeared out the door before the Brit had a chance to get passed "Miss--." Walking down the corridors, he decided to drop by his room and dispose his belongings. He had an independent study after lunch and knew he was in no longer in need of his possessions. Crossing the snow-covered fields back to the dining hall, he felt the icy air bite at the nape of his neck. He tugged his knit cap down even further and crossed silently otherwise. 

He was greeted with a warmth when entering through the grand mahogany double doors to the main building, pausing just inside the doors to remove the last of his survival attire, now down to his crisp sweater vest and button down shirt. He contemplated missing lunch but knew that deep down...somewhere far...he was avoiding the tidal wave...no the tsunami....that was most likely awaiting him. He deeply inhaled, feeling the familiar burn deep within his chest from want, and straightened himself even further. He entered the cacophony of pandemonium rising from deep with the dinning hall. 

He walked with purpose, but also kept part of himself reserved. He spotted his usual table with ease, all the usual suspects gathered around: Dom, Ariadne, Yusif, and--- 

Arthur internally felt a clasp settle in him, deterring his breath. He kept up his poker face as he made the last of his journey and sat down in his familiar seat next to Ariadne. He was greeted with a warm hand over his knee and he placed his over it in return, squeezing gently for reassurance. Dom was the first to break the silence as was usual, "So I'm thinking a celebration is in order? Tonight at the grove," he declared firmly. He needn't a response from the others, it was pretty much a said thing that everyone was going to be there. Dom continued however and Arthur felt his grip on Ariadne's hand tighten, "So Eames how long are you going to make us wait? We've all been dying to hear of your escapades." 

Eames let out a soft chuckle and Arthur watched the faraway look in his eyes, no doubt reminiscing his ventures overseas. Arthur gritted his teeth even more and felt a warmth radiate against his shoulder. He looked over to see Ariadne, certainly trying to calm him down, having be the only one aware of his anger. Arthur quickly released his grip on her hand, now fearing the loss of circulation the poor girl must have been undergoing. No wonder she was trying to calm him. Instead Arthur chose to take hold of Ariadne's now visible hand. He gave it a quick squeeze and smiled at her. 

"Any more, and I'll spoil tonight, " Eames laughed along with Yusif. Arthur snapped his eyes up and saw Dom focusing on the two of them hand in hand but said nothing. There was nothing to be said anyways, Arthur gazed over to a now silent Eames. His eyes practically glaring at Arthur and Ariadne's hold. The table fell silent as a dampness settled in the air, filled with awkward. 

Thankfully Yusif chimed in, cracking jokes at Eames, and Arthur felt a wave of relief. He continued to unconsciously stroke the back of Ariadne's hand with his thumb as Dom looked fixedly at them with worry. Arthur whispered quietly in Dom and Ariadne's ear on his departure and left the table, not wanting to interrupt the 'catching-up'. He didn't utter another word and didn't look back as he once again entered the biting cold. 

~~~

He stopped by Mal's room, his French professor, and just debriefed her on his recent studies. She, much to his dismay, encouraged him to possibly consider teaming up with Eames for his independent study, on account of his recent expeditions. Arthur politely said he would consider it and left after a soft goodbye. He spent the rest of his independent study finishing his homework for the weekend and getting ahead on a paper due at the end of the week. He tried to read, listen to music, clean, do anything that would take his mind away from him until he was more prepared. More drunk. He couldn't risk going out for a smoke at this hour but felt the tightening in his chest increase exponentially. Just when he thought he couldn't find another thing to do Dom walked into their shared dorm. 

"Hey, what's up?" Arthur said distractedly, feigning tranquility. Dom, on the other hand wasn't fazed. 

"Oh come on Arthur. You don't have to act around me. I'm your best friend," Dom said, exasperatedly. 

"There's nothing to act for. I'm fine. Eames is back and I'm continuing with my life," he said coldly. There really was nothing to discuss, he was going to continue regardless of Eames' presence. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had a couple of hours to kill but glanced outside, and decided it was dark enough that he should be fine. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. See you at the grove." He left before Dom could interject, coat in hand. 

~~~

The cold was not particularly kind to him as he stepped outside the comfort of the buildings. He walked aimlessly for a bit, raked his brain for any last thoughts and disposed of them. He lost himself in the shadows of the woods and lit his cigarette, drawing it to his mouth and inhaling as he felt his mind begin to relax, slowly shutting off. He had a few more as he leaned against the trunk, eyes gazing at the dark sky above him. He checked his watch: quarter past one am. He decided to make his way over to the grove to meet the others, not wanting them to worry too much, they knew he comes a bit later, but he didn't want to take any risks. 

~~~

He was greeted with the distant cheering and laughter of familiar voices as he made his way farther into the thicket towards their place. The grove was blazing in midst of the fire, and everything was given life in a now darkened winter. He saw Dom and Yusif laughing along with an animated Eames, face now aglow from the flames. He searched for a familiar female face but alas could not find it. 

Just as he was about to interrupt the others a gentle hand snuck up along his back and rested on the blade of his shoulder. He turned so that he was now facing a sweetly smiling Ariadne. "Hey," she exhaled, voice low.

"Hi," he responded, smile tugging at the corner of his lips threatening to break. He pulled her in for a hug then led her over to one of the boulders and handed her a beer, meanwhile grabbing one for himself. They blended into the conversation at hand. Apparently Eames is recounting his day spent running from gunman in France after he was allegedly caught in an overage strip club with the owner's much too young girlfriend. Arthur even allowed him self to laugh heartedly now that he was drunk enough, the sound of his laughter echoing off the thicket surprising even himself. He looked over to see Eames beaming at him. The rest of the evening continued in very much the same manner until Dom, Yusif and Eames were caught up in some debate over whatnot and Arthur took this opportunity to look over to a now tipsy Ariadne. 

"Hey," she drawled out, speaking in just a whisper as if sharing a secret with him. He leaned into her a bit further and felt her respond to him positively. He whispered back to her, feeling the intimacy shared between them.

"Hey there," he felt her breath hasten and grow laboured. She licked her lips and leaned into her even further. Her gaze fell to his lips as she parted her own. A soft moan escaped her lips and he was unaware of the world around him. His lips parted in response to her moan and he felt a grumble rise deep within his chest. All too soon the moment was shattered as Dom broke out in heaps of laughter somewhere near, out of view though. He drew back and glanced behind him, but saw no one much to his avail. Ariadne now inching closer to Arthur, upset at the loss of contact, placed her hand on his chest. He felt her racing pulse and covered her hand with his. Within the next moment or so --Arthur was unsure-- Ariadne kissed his bottom lip so softly it could have gone unnoticed. He chuckled slightly and heard her whimper. "Hey, hey, hey," he warned to a now interested Ariadne. "Let's get you upstairs and sobered up, huh?" All he heard was a grumble for response. He called out to Yusif and reasoned with him to sneak her back in safely into her dorm and in her bed. Yusif agreed and turned in for the night, not wanting to appear too drunk for his early morning research either. It was the weekend but he still had to work on his examination. Arthur warned him of Ariadne in her current state but knew it was nothing new for the group. They've all had their share of drunken nights. With Ariadne safely in Yusif's arms --God, that girl's tiny Arthur thought-- Arthur asked where the others had gone. 

"Dom turned a little while ago."

"And Eames?" Arthur managed as carefully as he could in his current state. Yusif only shrugged his shoulders. Arthur nodded him goodbye and watched the man with Ariadne asleep, tugging at his collar, walk into the shadows. Arthur took his stance against the tree and stood there watching the fire slowly die. He checked his watch: quarter till three. He told himself he would turn in soon, not wanting Dom to worry, but decided he would bask in the warmth of the flames just a bit longer. His eyes drifted closed as he downed the last of his drink, not caring how many he had. He worked hard and did extremely well, he needed his time to let loose and if that meant smoking and drinking then so be it. But as he sat there staring at a no longer visible flame he felt the growing isolation settle in his now empty stomach. Just as he inhaled he felt his heart quicken, his pulse racing just a bit faster then normal. He felt the warmth of another cascade over him in waves. A hand curved around his hip, uncertain almost. Against his will, having become too drunk, he leaned into the touch and tipped his head back to rest on the trunk. The hand on his hip grew more confident and Arthur felt the other body push closer to him, heating him up as if thrown into the fire. He leaned into the touch even further and arched his back. A nose nudged at his jaw and he felt his eyes flicker open as a moan escape him. 

He opened his eyes to see a pair of deep blue eyes gazing at him with uncertainty but intensity. Arthur thought of all the alarms racing off in his head but was too drunk and numb to hear any of them clearly. Despite himself, his hand crept up along his chest; Eames'. This sparked a fire in Eames as he pressed himself to Arthur even more-so, clearing out any separating space. Arthur's hand gripping Eames even tighter as his other hand snaked up around his neck. Eames placed his lips at the base of Arthur's throat and ran his tongue along his neck up to his jaw. Arthur couldn't stop himself as his hips pressed forward in want and lust, while his hand tangled in Eames' hair. He pulled Eames even closer and pressed himself to Eames' now obvious interest. 

Eames moved closer to his lips and Arthur turned to his face, lips parted while Eames caged him in with his other hand placed above him on the trunk. Eames moved closer to Arthur, breath becoming laboured on both ends. Just before Eames leaned in Arthur whips his head away, scattering his body as far from Eames as he could manage. The lack of heat was a wake up call for him as he scrambled out of reach. Eames looked petrified and Arthur ran out of the forest without another look back. He crossed the fields as fast as he could manage given the icy pathways and managed to get his way past security and up to his dorm. He unlocked his room and saw Dom sprawled along the length of his bed with another body closely huddled to him. Arthur got a closer look --Ariadne-- and muttered under his breath. Not really caring about his specific instructions to Yusif he walked the rest of the distance towards his own bed and collapsed, to say the least, the heat now fully extinguished from his body. 

~~~

Arthur murmured something indecipherable and squinted at the light streaming into his room from where he had forgotten to close the blinds last night. He grunted and turned his body to face the other bed and saw only Ariadne curled up in the sheets, still deep in sleep with Dom nowhere to be found. He felt last night rush back to him like a bad hangover, of which he's had his fair share. Giving up, he got up and dragged himself to the shower, feeling gratification as the hot water scorched his body. He remained under the water a little while longer before he relented and went back to his room. 

Walking in with only a towel wrapped around his lower hips, he spotted Ariadne wide awake and staring at him from her place in the other bed. He continued to make his way over to his dresser and addressed Ariadne in a level voice, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was. "Feel better?" he asked in a concerning tone. He saw Ariadne's expression change as she considered his question like it would solve world problems. 

"I guess...have a wicked headache but other than that I'm just trying to remember," she said quietly. Arthur saw the planes of her face contort as a distant expression took hold of her eyes, no doubt trying to recall the events of last night. Arthur wishes he could offer his aid in doing so but alas he was just as unsure of how she ended up here in Dom's bed. He would be speaking to Yusif about the meaning of safely in her own bed in her own dorm. 

"Yeah, wish I could help you on that," he chuckled in a sardonic manner, not enjoying his own version of 'what happened last night'. "I think Dom's at the Council Meeting," Dom was head of the student body and therefore had to be present at every and all of their meetings. But it also meant that the group got away with almost everything. Arthur was Vice President, and chose to sit this one out. 

"Yeah probably," she said even softer than before. Arthur murmured something about being right back before he shut the door to change. 

~~~

He came back out a few moments later to find Ariadne trying to stabilize herself long enough to make an attempt at the door. Just before her latest fall, Arthur rushed over and steadied her against himself. She gripped at his chest as she leaned into him for support, grumbling and fussing about her head. Arthur offered to have her stay in his dorm for the day while she slept off her hangover. She nodded her head slowly and Arthur led her over to his bed instead, not wanting to take up Dom's if he were planning on crashing later. He tucked her in gently and meticulously before going to get some water to take with her pills. 

After taking the pills she shyly asked if Arthur would mind staying with her until she falls asleep. He smiled back at her and got up to shut the blinds, causing the room to go black and walked back to the bed, curling around Ariadne. Soon after he heard her breathe steady as she feel back once again into a deep slumber. Ariadne turned herself into Arthur, no doubt seeking the comfort and heat, and Arthur nestled closer to her, tightening his grip around her, wanting to protect her, as he himself drifted off. 

~~~

He woke up at the sound of someone slamming the door down the corridor and looked down to see Ariadne in the same position she had been earlier, just now she was burrowed in the crook of his armpit and was practically clinging to him dear life. He smiled down at her and saw her eyes flicker as she woke up. Stretching out as much as she could she groggily yawned. 

"Do you suppose we have to get up anytime soon?" she questioned of him. He laughed, heart bellowing. 

"No, I don't suppose so. I'm perfectly comfortable right here," he said, smiling, back at her. He thought of what he had to do and decided that staying in bed was not unfathomable. He rubbed his cheek against her head and nuzzled her. They both fell asleep like that, basking in each other's warmth. 

~~~

When they awoke again he checked his watch: half past 9 at night. Arthur, oblivious to a still sleeping Ariadne. 

~~~

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Arthur abruptly woke up. He got out of bed in a flash, sitting up with Ariadne still too groggy to get up. He rubbed at his eyes. 

"Sorry, Arthur. Ariadne," this time Arthur heard the blond man's voice apologizing no doubt for the Englishman's rude awakening. Arthur looked over to them; Dom was busy shuffling through his belongings for something while Eames just stood back by the door, fists clenched and teeth gritted. 

"Dom, how can you be okay with this?! You bastard," the Englishman spat venom at both men. Dom attempted to quiet the other but couldn't, much to no avail. "You are honestly telling me that walking in to your dorm and seeing your best friend in bed with your girlfriend is okay?!" Cobb half-heartedly mumbled something along the lines of explaining that Ariadne was not his girlfriend but that just started the Brit on another rant. Soon, he stormed out of the dorm, with never once looking at Arthur. At that point, Arthur made an attempt to get Ariadne away from him for long enough so that he could make his way to take a shower. On his way to the restroom he caught Dom's eye and saw the knowing look that was aimed at him right before he rushed off to wherever he was headed now that he had whatever he was looking for in his hand it seemed. He had only paused long enough to quickly kiss Ariadne on the cheek and have her grin sheepishly before he was out the door. Arthur mumbled something incoherently about being back and set off to take his much appreciated and needed shower. 

As he stepped under the spray of the shower head, he felt his senses sharped and he felt all previous grogginess wash away under the hot water. He soon became hyperaware of what just transpired, just now and over the course of the past couple of days.


End file.
